


Chanyeol Tries Not To Dwell On It

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Baekhyun mostly, and chanyeol is sad because baekhyun is, fluffy fluff, hinted Yifan/Lay, this is trash really, um, yixing's an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol remembers how he couldn't stop blushing every time Yifan looked at him not even ten minutes ago, but has to wonder if anyone will ever keep his attention the way Baekhyun does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanyeol Tries Not To Dwell On It

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first exo fic i wrote. it was sort of me ~experimenting before i had any real ships or any real idea what i was doing with these guys as characters, so please bear with it, i know it's rough, lol.

There was nothing unfamiliar of being awoken to a dip in the bed, a body sliding under the covers and stealing body heat in the middle of the night. Baekhyun had a knack for it. For stealing Chanyeol’s body heat.

Among other things.

“Chanyeol-ah,” the smaller man whines, half asleep and burrowing as far under the blankets as he can, as close to Chanyeol as he can. “It’s so cold. Why is it so cold?”

Chanyeol can do nothing but groan, exasperated, mostly still asleep but aware enough to wrap his arms around Baekhyun and pull him closer. As if such a thing were really possible. “Shutup n go t’sleep, Baek,” he slurs, nuzzling his nose into his hair and drifting comfortably away from consciousness again.

“Jerk,” is mumbled half-heartedly into his chest, but it’s followed by a content hum and what feels suspiciously like a smile stretching across Baekhyun’s face.

-

It’s several hours later, weak light streaming in through the window of Chanyeol’s tiny apartment bedroom--it’s storming out--when Chanyeol jerks awake, because. Baekhyun’s nose. In his armpit. Nuzzling. It tickles.

“Yah, Baekhyun!” But he’s laughing. “What are you doing?” He squirms away, or tries to; Baekhyun just follows with a lazy grin, playful, nose prodding where the younger man has closed off his armpit, arm pressed tight against his side. His hands are warm where they rest on Chanyeol’s bare skin; he always worms his way under whatever shirt is in his way. Today it’s a tank top. Baekhyun says it’s to keep himself warmer.

Chanyeol tries not to dwell on it.

An honest to god _giggle_ escapes him, to his own horror, and the delight on Baekhyun’s face is evident, the mirth twinkling in his eyes as he readies himself to make fun of his dongsaeng, nipping at the skin within his reach as if _that’s even an okay thing to do_.

Chanyeol yelps at the sensation, and feels his face flush with embarrassment at the reaction Baekhyun’s _teeth_ dragged from him. He laughs and jerks away, trying to mask his real emotions, acting like it tickled again and didn't at all leave his stomach tingling with desire. “You’re insuff-...”

That’s when he happens to notice they’re not alone. He freezes, eyeing an angry Kay in the doorway warily. Baekhyun’s girlfriend. It takes Baekhyun a moment to catch up.

“Chanyeollie, why are you so tense suddenly?” he chuckles against Chanyeol’s skin sleepily.

He doesn't answer, which is what finally catches Baekhyun’s attention. He sucks in a breath, having obviously seen their company now, and slips away from his friend and out of the bed. “Kayyyyy,” he greets lovingly, and Chanyeol wonders if he’s the only one who can hear the fake twinge in his tone.

He dutifully ignores how cold he suddenly is.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun awkwardly wrap his arms around his beautiful girlfriend, who doesn't budge, then decides he needs to be absolutely anywhere but here.

Kay is great. Was. She was great. In the beginning, she was the dream girl. Beautiful, talented, friendly, and just lovely all around. But then one day she just suddenly… didn't seem to like Chanyeol anymore. He doesn't _totally_ understand why and he’d be lying if he said it didn't bother him, but he’s never brought it up out loud before. Lets it simmer. Pretends he doesn't notice her glares and the way she prefers to sit between him and Baekhyun. Even after almost two years with him, she doesn't seem to trust him. Them.

Of course, she’s caught them cuddling before. She even deemed it “cute” in the beginning. She understood that they were best friends and their group of friends in general were a snuggly bunch of bastards.

He _thinks_ the shift was the night they had a movie marathon, with most of their friends and a couple of their significant others, where Baekhyun sat between Chanyeol and Kay, and Baekhyun spent almost the entire second movie playing with Chanyeol’s hand.

Kay left before the third movie could begin.

Baekhyun didn't even question her. He just kissed her goodnight at the door and then ran back to sprawl out in the new open space, promptly plopping his head in Chanyeol’s lap. The younger immediately started raking his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. Second nature. He just happened to glance and see that Kay was still standing there. Watching. Something unreadable in her expression. “Baekhyun…” he started, but the girl was out the door.

He barely registered the curious way Baekhyun turned his head up to look at him, questioning him with a hum. Chanyeol shook his head and continued brushing his fingers through his best friend’s hair. “Nevermind.”

Baekhyun didn't look away for a while, but didn't press his friend to talk, either.

Okay, so maybe Chanyeol knows _that_ was when her attitude shifted.

He squints, glaring at their worn down coffee brewer as he tries not to listen to the quarreling couple in _his_ bedroom, which in turn, only makes him listen harder.

“I stopped by to let you know the heater is broken,” Kay says. “But you obviously already figured it out.” There’s a hidden bite to her calm tone. Chanyeol thinks it’s dangerous.

Baekhyun sighs. Loudly.

Kay’s father is their landlord. It’s how they met her in the first place, years ago.

“Okay, well thanks for the belated heads up!” Chanyeol winces at Baekhyun’s bitterness.

“You would've known sooner had you answered my calls! I figured you were at work, but I waited and waited for you to call me back.”

Baekhyun mumbles something about forgetting his phone at work.

“I got a space heater so you could stay with me because I know how much you hate the cold!”

The front door softly pushes open and Chanyeol barely spares it a glance. “Good morning!” Yixing, their other roommate, comes in, just getting off work from his bar downtown. He squeezes Chanyeol’s shoulder and eyes him concernedly when he reaches him. “Chanyeol, you look ready to murder the coffee? Don’t you love coffee?”

Chanyeol sighs and leans into Yixing’s hand before jerking his head in the direction of his bedroom. Baekhyun’s voice is rising.

“-didn’t realize it until I was already home and I just wanted to go to bed, Kay. It wasn't some plot to ignore you and hop in bed with Chanyeol. We’ve been through this so many times-.” _That_ ’ _s_ new. They’ve fought about this before? “He’s my best friend. It doesn't mean anything when we share a bed. We’ve always been this way!”

Yixing’s hand on his shoulder tightens, even though Chanyeol’s certain his face hadn't given away the sharp jab of hurt that plagued his stomach. “Come on,” he says, shutting off the coffee pot and gently tugging Chanyeol away. “You need sleep, not coffee. It’s early.”

Chanyeol lets himself be dragged to Yixing’s room and he silently slips into the bed, facing the wall and pulling the covers around him. He hears Yixing shedding his heavier clothes before he joins him, the dip in the bed and the way he burrows close so similar to Baekhyun, but never the same.

When the older man’s arm slips around him, Chanyeol latches onto it and pulls Yixing flush against him, suddenly realizing how much he needs the proximity. Yixing takes it in stride, propping himself up on his elbow and playing with Chanyeol’s hair as he starts humming, undoubtedly to distract from the voices that can still be heard. Because they’re yelling now. Yixing’s hums turn into actual words when Chanyeol’s name is mentioned again.

The latter sighs, eyebrows furrowed as he closes his eyes and does his best to focus on his older friend.

A door slams. Baekhyun lets out a frustrated shout. Immediately, Chanyeol tries to spring off the bed, to go comfort his best friend, the reaction a natural reflex, but Yixing’s arm doesn't relent its grip and he shakes his head, words transitioning back into hums as he lays down fully again and snuggles against him. “It is not your battle,” he says into Chanyeol’s neck.

It’s a while, the pair having lightly dozed off, when Yixing’s door opens and an exhausted looking Baekhyun slips inside. The two in the bed turn and blink back at him sleepily, and Chanyeol glances at the small space between himself and the wall, double checking that it’s big enough for his best friend to climb in.

Only he doesn't slink into Chanyeol’s embrace.

He slips in behind Yixing instead, and the man in the middle only freezes momentarily at the unexpectedness before turning his head again to see him. “Are you okay?” he mumbles.

Baekhyun laughs, but there’s this bitterness underlying it that makes Chanyeol feel sick. “I’m fine. It was never going to work out anyway, really.” Chanyeol’s stomach twists unpleasantly. Oh no. “She was always too jealous of Chanyeollie. Can't be with someone who doesn't accept my best friend.”

Silence lingers heavily between the trio and Chanyeol swallows, trying to find his voice. “I’m sorry,” he finally whispers.

Baekhyun sighs what he probably thinks is to himself, and just says, “Don't worry about it.”

And that's that.

-

The following weeks are… hell. Chanyeol struggles with how to handle Baekhyun. Baekhyun who claims to be perfectly fine and unaffected by his breakup, Baekhyun who sleeps completely alone now, every night. Baekhyun who visibly stops himself from reaching for Chanyeol in every casual interaction. Baekhyun who keeps smiling even though it never quite reaches his eyes.

Chanyeol wants to scream.

Yixing keeps calling various friends of theirs over, and at this point Chanyeol doesn't know who he’s doing it for. Baekhyun upset means Chanyeol’s upset, and vice versa.

It’s Kyungsoo and Sehun who seem to make a breakthrough.

They show up at the apartment with their film and sound equipment, grade A film students, and start setting up in the living room with Yixing’s help, not disturbing Chanyeol or Baekhyun in their respective rooms until they’re done.

Baekhyun runs a successful YouTube channel where he mostly posts music, be it covers or originals, and he likes singing with other people when he has the chance. He and Kay were always a huge hit, but the next video he promised was a duet featuring himself… and Chanyeol.

The video was long past due, Baekhyun having not mentioned it since The Breakup, and Chanyeol would be remiss if he said he didn't notice the neglect Baekhyun is showing to his online following with no explanation to them.

A knock sounds on Chanyeol’s door and he squints at it from where he lay on his bed.

 _How dare someone interrupt his staring match with the ceiling_?

He sighs and decides to ignore it, but then they knock again. With a much louder sigh, he rolls from his bed and blinks heavily as he pulls his door open.

Baekhyun doesn't hide the way he had been nervously fidgeting quickly enough.

“Baekhyun-ah? Why are you knocking?” He hasn't bothered with something “trivial” as _knocking_ on Chanyeol’s door in _years_.

A bright smile breaks across the shorter man’s face but it’s not the same, god, it’s not the same and Chanyeol just wants his friend back. “We have a video to film!”

“That’s not what I m-...” He runs a hand through his hair and glances away while Baekhyun stares at the door as if it’ll speak for him. “Video? We haven't even rehearsed, Baek.”

Baekhyun’s attention snaps back to him and his fake grin is back. “Come on, it’s us! Rehearsal schmehearsal. Or something.” He tilts his head toward the living room and Chanyeol sees their friends watching them closely.

They’re really not as sly as they believe.

Then Baekhyun is frowning at his hair. “When did you dye it?”

“Oh.” Chanyeol runs his fingers through it as if he can feel the new color, a bright red now, and glances at the door. Maybe it’ll speak for _him_. But it doesn't. “Uh, last night. Minseok hyung did it.”

But Baekhyun was supposed to be the one to, and Chanyeol knows that’s what he’s thinking, doesn't miss the flash of disappointment on his hyung’s face. And he tries not to be upset when Baekhyun stops himself, most likely, from running his fingers through the newly dyed hair, hand freezing in midair, but. Well.

Baekhyun is fidgeting again. “It looks good,” he states awkwardly.

“Thanks…”

And then Yixing comes to the rescue. “Didi!” he exclaims at Chanyeol. “Good morning! I will choose your clothes, okay?” He pats Chanyeol’s cheek and slips past him into the room.

“Thank you, gege,” he answers in Mandarin. Chanyeol is still learning the language, had started when Yixing moved back in from China a year ago, but he’s making progress. It helps that Baekhyun is fluent as well as Yixing, since they were roommates before Chanyeol came into the picture.

Yixing makes a pleased sound behind him and Chanyeol startles when a hand grabs his. He stares down at his and Baekhyun’s hands a moment incredulously. He doesn't mean to, it’s just. They haven't had much physical contact in a while. “Come on,” Baekhyun says, and his voice sounds a little shaky? Weird. “I’ll do your makeup.”

-

The recording session goes surprisingly well.

Until it suddenly doesn’t.

Chanyeol blames himself, really. He fell back into _them_ too easily, let himself be sucked in by the comfort of _Baekhyun_ and singing with him and being around him. Things were seemingly normal once they got down to business; they could joke and laugh and warm up with ease, while their friends watched on nervously.

But Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had developed the odd reluctance to touch.

He just got _lost_. He _forgot_.

The song they are covering is particularly romantic, and even though Chanyeol’s stomach churns with longing, he has grown accustomed to keeping everything under the surface around his best friend. He knows that his feelings would only ruin what they have; hiding them has become one of his greatest skills.

So he doesn't think twice when he’s singing a sweet line and reaches over to almost-playfully run his fingers through Baekhyun’s dark hair. Fan-service, Baekhyun likes to call it. Being “cute” and rolling with the vibe of the song will please the fans, he always says. Even if it means acting like a couple.

He’s just noticing Yixing’s fond smile at them in his peripheral when Baekhyun shuts down.

It’s not obvious at first. Chanyeol feels it, more than sees it. The way Baekhyun stiffens under his touch. His smile is forced and he looks down at the carpet distractedly. Chanyeol slowly lets his hand fall from his head, trying to make it look natural, trying not to frown as the vocals transition from himself to the other.

Baekhyun gets a couple of lines out, beautifully, Chanyeol can’t help but think, but then their eyes meet and Baekhyun stumbles over his words.

Before Chanyeol can process what’s even happening, Baekhyun is excusing himself to the restroom and escaping.

Chanyeol sits there, dumbfounded, before looking to Yixing. “Gege, what do I do?” he murmurs dejectedly. “I didn't mean to upset him, I-...”

Yixing rushes forward and wraps his arms around Chanyeol, who’s still sitting on a stool. “No, Chanyeol-ah, you did nothing wrong, okay? I will go talk to him-.”

“I think Chanyeol should,” Kyungsoo interjects suddenly. “You’re both annoying when you’re upset, so just. Go. Comfort him.” Sehun nods along with his words.

Chanyeol has enough heart to scoff and stands, but not without taking advantage of Yixing’s embrace first. “I don't know how much longer I can do this,” he whispers into the elder’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut. “I lo- I care about him so much. Too much-.”

“Shh,” Yixing coos, rubbing his back. “I know, Yeollie. Give it time, okay? I always tell you that, but I mean it. Hold on a little longer, okay?”

Chanyeol huffs. He’s exhausted. But he nods against his friend before pulling away. He carefully avoids eye contact with Kyungsoo and Sehun. He figures everyone knew about his inappropriate feelings anyway, but still, he had never admitted anything around anyone but Yixing. And only because Yixing had so innocently asked one night how long Chanyeol had loved Baekhyun. As if such a question wouldn't cause Chanyeol to spit out his beer and redden with utter embarrassment.

But Yixing has always been pleasantly blunt. In such an innocent way that you could never be frustrated with him. It’s only ever because he either doesn't understand what’s going on, or he just wants to help. And Chanyeol could never fault him for it. Him and his big, soft heart.

He swallows. Takes a deep breath.

Yixing squeezes his hand as he cautiously parts and approaches his best friend’s bedroom.

He doesn't bother knocking because… _they don't knock._ But he almost wishes he had. He’s not sure why he expected Baekhyun to actually be in the bathroom, not with how upset he obviously was, but he freezes at the sight of the man sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

He’s trembling.

When Chanyeol notices that particular detail, it jumpstarts him into action; he gently sits down on the bed next to him, a hand automatically resting on his hyung’s back. “Baek…” Chanyeol’s voice is shakier than he thought it would be, but he can hear the tiny, pathetic whimpers Baekhyun is making now, sitting this close, as he cries.

The man in question raises his head to look at his company. His face is glistening with tears, his eyes red. He sniffles and his bottom lip quivers. “Yeol…” he sobs, suddenly falling onto Chanyeol.

Chanyeol doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms securely around him, pull him closer, hold him tighter. He runs a hand through Baekhyun’s hair as he sobs into Chanyeol’s chest, muttering what sounds like an apology. Confused, all Chanyeol can do is kiss his head and try not to be overcome by the tears filling his own eyes. It pains him to see Baekhyun this way. Happy, sarcastic Baekhyun. Always ready to cheer others up Baekhyun. He’d seen him cry before, plenty of times even, but this is hard to fathom.

There’s a lot of hurt between them right now and Chanyeol doesn’t know where it all came from.

“Baekhyun…” he says roughly, a hint of a sob in the name. “Baekhyun, please talk to me. H-How do I make this better?”

Baekhyun’s arms grip him tighter and he shakes his head a little. “You can’t, Chanyeol-ah. I-It’s all on me. Just… just hold me please. I’ve missed you.”

Chanyeol kisses his head again before tucking it under his chin. He opts out of saying he’s been here the whole time, that Baekhyun was the one pushing him away. That’s a conversation for when Baekhyun’s not falling apart, maybe.

After several moments of silence, other than their consistent sniffling, Chanyeol slumps, keeping his hold but resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” he murmurs. “You haven't forgotten that?”

Baekhyun shifts to accommodate him, nuzzling his face into Chanyeol’s neck. “Why would I forget that?” His whisper makes him sound terrified and Chanyeol wonders just when the fuck things got this way. Did Baekhyun’s fight with Kay make him realize that Chanyeol has big, fat feelings for him? Is that why he’s been so…

“You’ve just been distant, Baek. I’ve… I’ve missed you, too, you know.” _Even though we’ve both been right here. This whole time._

Chanyeol feels fresh tears trickle down his neck and dread fills him, knowing the absolute last thing he wants to do is make Baekhyun cry _more_. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. It’s been so hard.”

Assuming he’s talking about the breakup, Chanyeol runs soothing fingers along Baekhyun’s back and nestles his face more comfortably against his shoulder. “It doesn't have to be this hard. If you’d just let me- us- help you and be here for you-... You don't have to be alone.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond.

After several long moments of silence and holding each other, Chanyeol straightens again and pulls Baekhyun from his shoulder, forcing him to face him and wiping his tears with his thumbs. “You should get some rest, maybe? The cover can wait.”

Baekhyun sniffles, but nods. “Yeah. Yeah, maybe you’re right.” There’s an extensive pause where the older starts to nervously worry at his bottom lip with his teeth and Chanyeol realizes he hasn't let go of his face, is still gently swiping his thumbs across his cheeks.

Shit.

Maybe he’s losing his touch with keeping his feelings at bay.

Chanyeol clears his throat and lowers his hands before standing and running a hand through his hair. He’s just starting to take his jacket off when Baekhyun frowns up at him.

“Please stay,” he murmurs, and it’s pitiful really, but even more so because Chanyeol had no intentions of leaving him alone in this state in the first place.

He risks crouching down in front of Baekhyun and reaching up to wipe a stray tear from his cheek, bounding right back into dangerous territory, but he would rather be too affectionate than have Baekhyun think he is being neglected. “I wasn't going anywhere, Baek,” he says softly. “I won't. I promise.”

Baekhyun exhales slowly and nods, eyes shutting as he lets his forehead fall against Chanyeol’s, only for a moment. A silent thank you.

Cautiously, Chanyeol stands again and actually makes it to the zipper of his jacket this time, ridding himself of it and placing it on the desk chair nearby.

The elder hasn't budged, is blinking slowly, drunkenly, at his dongsaeng and Chanyeol frowns a little, confused by the dazed look. Perhaps Baekhyun really _is_ tired. “Come on, Baekhyunnie,” he mumbles, gently pushing at him so that he’ll lay down.

They settle in together, a familiarity blanketing them just the same as the covers Chanyeol pulls over them. Stillness takes over as they face each other on their sides, staring. Chanyeol rests a large hand on the other’s waist, thumb massaging there, and Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s arm as if it’s keeping him grounded.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispers after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“I-...” The smaller falters, eyes falling to somewhere around Chanyeol’s chest.

“Baek?”

Baekhyun’s eyes snap back up to his and he smiles weakly. “I-I, um, am tired.” Resolutely, it seems, he turns over, facing away from Chanyeol, who can't stop frowning, curious, uncertain. But then Baekhyun reaches back for his hand and pulls until he scoots in, until their legs are tangled and you can't tell where Baekhyun begins and Chanyeol ends. Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol’s hand close, and Chanyeol can feel his lips brushing against it.

He has to swallow, nervous. Baekhyun’s acting strange, right? Even more so than just his breakdown?

Or maybe Chanyeol’s overthinking it. Baekhyun’s always been the most affectionate person in their group of friends, especially where Chanyeol’s concerned. He always has to be touching, making contact in some way.

But as Chanyeol starts to dose and feels Baekhyun press a kiss to his hand, he can't help but wonder what it would be like to share a real kiss with him. Not for the first time, and not for the last.

-

Days go by, weeks, and things are finally getting back to normal. Baekhyun still won't talk about his ex-girlfriend, but he doesn't shy away from affection anymore and his smiles are actually beginning to look real again.

They re-filmed their cover. Baekhyun said he was too wrapped up in himself and his negative emotions in the last one to even look at the footage.

Baekhyun posted the completed video, along with a heartfelt apology for his unexplained absence, and his online numbers skyrocketed.

Chanyeol observed in amazement when Baekhyun excitedly showed him the video’s stats so far. “Wah, 500,000 views Baekhyun?!”

“In just a few days!” Baekhyun nearly squealed. “They love you! I-... keep telling you you should make a channel!” He’s suddenly staring intently at the screen and clicking around distractedly.

Chanyeol furrows his brows and observes the blush rising on his friend’s cheeks. But he doesn't have a chance to question him.

Baekhyun continues, “I’m telling you, Yeol. I could show you how to stream your video games, and you already record yourself when you’re composing! People would eat that up. Then throw in some well-filmed covers and originals?” He whistles. “You’d draw much more attention than I do.” He motions to the computer screen. “Obviously.”

“How about I just stick to making random appearances on your channel for now?” Chanyeol chuckles, squeezing the back of his friend’s neck. “You’re the dazzling personality. I’m not near as interesting as you are.”

Baekhyun grumbles playfully. “Flatterer.” Then he turns his head and smacks an overdramatic kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek. “You’re sweet, but this isn't over!” He attempts a maniacal laugh and Chanyeol shoves him away, snorting and trying to hide his blush, and failing to notice Baekhyun’s.

-

It’s maybe a week later when The Emergency happens.

Yixing bursts into Chanyeol’s room, promptly scaring the shit out of him, and exclaims, “Didi, I need a huge favor!”

Chanyeol’s hand is on his chest as he heaves, recovering, and blinks up at his elder in confusion. “What is it, Yixing?”

“One of my best friends from China is visiting this week, and I’m supposed to pick him up from the airport but I just got called into work for an emergency. I can't get out of it!”

Chanyeol takes a moment to process, and he frowns a little. “You want me to pick up a stranger from the airport for you?”

“No not a stranger!” Yixing pleads. “Please, Chanyeol-ah. I’m the only one he knows here!”

Chanyeol sighs, knowing he’s already agreed, but still presses on. “But gege, my Chinese is not even that good, how will I communicate with him?”

Yixing waves his hands in the air defensively. “No no no! He speaks Korean too!”

A sigh. “Alright. Just let me get dressed. When does his flight land?”

Yixing fills him in on the flight details while Chanyeol gets dressed and locates his wallet and keys. “His name is Yifan, and he’s very tall!”

“Yeah, I’m going to need a little more to go on than that, ge.”

-

Yifan is indeed tall, but only a little more so than Chanyeol. He’s also attractive.

Like, extremely attractive.

Chanyeol gives his signature, cheeky grin as the man warily approaches. He takes in his perfectly quiffed blond hair, his annoyingly perfect face, his large hands, the way his sweatpants cling perfectly to him…

Okay, so Chanyeol hasn't been with anyone in a while.

“Hello!” He bows. “Are you Yifan?”

The man bows back slightly and nods. “Yes, and you’re… Chanyeol?” he tries. Chanyeol just nods excitedly, assuring him he pronounced it correctly. Yifan nods again. “I just got Yixing’s messages. He told me to look for the bright red hair.” Chanyeol chuckles and Yifan smirks. “Didn't expect a sign, though.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol nods a little shyly and glances down, realizing he’s still holding up the paper that reads “YIFAN” in bold black symbols. Yixing’s touch. He lowers the sign. “Yixing insisted. I don't blame him, really. I’m bad enough as it is with remembering descriptions of people, but Yixing’s just as bad at giving them.”

At that, Yifan laughs and makes his way toward baggage claim, a light touch to the arm suggesting Chanyeol follow. He does. “Yes. Make Yixing write it in song, it’s genius. But try to have him tell you in real time?” He laughs again.

Chanyeol lets out an agreeing chuckle, then asks, “How long have you known Yixing?”

Yifan blows out a long, contemplative breath as he eyes the rotating baggage closely. His face lights up when he sees his own. “Nine? Ten years?” His suitcase comes closer and he grabs it before facing Chanyeol. “Since we were teenagers. We went to school together.”

“Oh wow!” Chanyeol nods in the direction of the exit and starts walking. “He said this is your first time here?”

“Don't sound so judgmental.” At Chanyeol’s sputtering and defensive raise of his hands, Yifan laughs. “I’m kidding. The opportunity has never really come up. Yixing is the only one I know here and he’s always coming home. But.” He shrugs. “He cancelled his latest trip home, so I took it upon myself to finally visit _him_.”

Chanyeol’s brow furrows and he tilts his head. “Yixing cancelled a trip to China? When?”

“You didn't know?” Yifan looks surprised. “He was supposed to come a month or so ago. But he said he was too worried about his roommates to leave.”

A frown overtakes Chanyeol’s expression. “That’s…” A lot of things. He loves Yixing, always a good friend, always taking care of them, but he feels bad. He didn't even know Yixing cancelled a trip home and he cancelled it partially because of Chanyeol! “I had no idea. I should apologize to him.”

Yifan claps a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder unexpectedly and shakes his head. “We’re friends with the same Yixing, right? So we both know how much he cares about the people around him. He’s not bothered and neither am I.”

“But-”

Now Yifan just rolls his eyes. “It gave me an excuse to finally visit. Don't worry. Besides, you don't look as bad as Yixing made it sound.”

“He tends to exaggerate.” Chanyeol frowns.

“Hm.” Yifan eyes him curiously but doesn't push it. “Food, then? I’m starving.”

Chanyeol lights up at the idea, his stomach growling in agreement. “Sure! I can show you this great place around the corner from the apartment.”

“Let’s go.”

-

Their meal goes surprisingly well. Chanyeol likes Yifan. In general. As a person. He has this sort of cold exterior, but he never acts cold. A little quiet, perhaps, but Chanyeol is boisterous, so they balance each other quite nicely.

Yifan talks about his entrepreneur business in China, Chanyeol talks about his baby--his little music store in downtown Seoul. Chanyeol fills him in on some of the local shops and restaurants. Yifan whips out a camera and takes pictures as they walk the neighborhood a little. “My hobby,” is all he offers as an explanation, and a comfortable silence overcomes them as Yifan takes his photos and Chanyeol soaks in the sun, face turned to the sky, mind inevitably drifting to the apartment where a sleepy Baekhyun was no doubt home from work by now.

The camera clicks suspiciously in his direction and he narrows his eyes playfully at Yifan. “Did you just take a photo of me?”

Yifan shrugs. “How could I not?”

Chanyeol can’t stop the blush that rises to his cheeks so he turns his face back toward the sky in lieu of answering.

-

They’re laughing when they finally enter the apartment, Yifan going through a picture album on his phone of the time a 15 year old Yixing tried to do his hair and makeup like an idol to impress a girl in their class. It was… less than pleasant.

The man himself groans from his spot next to Baekhyun on the couch and rises quickly. “Wu Yifan, you better not be showing him what I think you're showing him!” Chanyeol only laughs harder as Yixing grabs the phone and whines. “Why, Yifan? Those were dark days! We don't speak of such times!”

But Yifan is chuckling and pulling Yixing into a tight, long hug and Chanyeol politely steps around them as they mumble their greetings and I missed yous. He zeroes in on Baekhyun, an unreadable expression on his face. But it’s gone in a flash when he realizes Chanyeol is looking at him, moving toward him.

When did Chanyeol start walking toward him?

He smiles gently as he sits next to his friend and pulls him into a hug. “How was work?” he mumbles.

Baekhyun nuzzles his face in his neck and sighs. It sounds content and Chanyeol holds him a little closer. “I spilled coffee on myself five minutes in and a lady yelled at me for it. It wasn't even _her_ coffee.” Another sigh. “I don't know. Today kind of sucked.”

Baekhyun’s worked at the neighborhood coffeeshop for nearly two years and all but owns it now; he’s the owner’s right hand man. Chanyeol has never really understood the intrigue of the small, quirky building, but Baekhyun loves it.

“I’m sorry, Baek.” Chanyeol rubs a hand along his back. “Want me to beat the lady up? I could take her. Maybe.”

Baekhyun actually giggles and Chanyeol’s heart soars. “Defending my honor, Park Chanyeol?”

“Always.”

He feels Baekhyun’s smile against his neck as he murmurs, “My hero.”

“And don’t _you forget it_.” One of Chanyeol’s hands creeps up to brush along Baekhyun’s neck in a way he knows is ticklish, and the smaller man jerks away, _laughing_.

“Ahh not fair!” he claims, but all Chanyeol finds himself caring about is making that wonderful, _missed_ sound escape Baekhyun again. He lunges forward eagerly, fingers glancing along Baekhyun’s neck, under his arms. Baekhyun shrieks, squirms, cackles, the whole nine yards and Chanyeol thinks he could cry over seeing his friend this way again.

There are tears of mirth in Baekhyun’s eyes when he dodges Chanyeol’s hands and flies forward in a near _tackle_ , arms locking around Chanyeol’s waist, head against his chest, and they go toppling over, Baekhyun completely on top of him. Chanyeol just holds his friend close as they both shake with laughter, as he looks down at the top of his head like he’s the most precious thing on this earth because he’s _laughing_ again.

“Ah, Baekhyun, sometimes I forget how ticklish you are.”

“No, you don't,” the other man argues, still chuckling. “You did that first one on purpose.”

Smirking, Chanyeol moves his fingers to Baekhyun’s neck again. “Did not.”

A raspy shriek. “Chanyeol-ahhhhh,” Baekhyun whines, but it’s light-hearted.

Chanyeol snickers as his phone dings with a message in his pocket. He digs it out and sees it’s from Yixing…?

He turns his head back at an awkward angle to look at the doorway and see that Yixing and Yifan definitely are not standing there anymore. Oops. He’d sort of. Forgotten. “Ah, you didn't meet Yifan,” he says.

Baekhyun just grunts noncommittally, so Chanyeol quirks a confused brow at him then reads the message while Baekhyun makes himself more comfortable on top of him.

 **Yixing:** _The four of us can have dinner later, okay? Baekhyun-ah has not laughed that way in a long time. I couldn't interrupt! Yifan understands. 6:00PM?_

 **Chanyeol:** _Sounds great, gege. Thank you._

Chanyeol remembers how he couldn’t stop blushing every time Yifan looked at him not even ten minutes ago, but wonders if anyone will ever keep his attention the way Baekhyun does.

-

Grogginess weighs heavily on Chanyeol as he slowly blinks awake. He breathes slowly, deeply, struggling to really open his eyes, and picks up his face from Baekhyun’s hair when he realizes someone is gently shaking his arm. He turns his head and is face to face with Yixing, who has a hand on Chanyeol _and_ Baekhyun. The latter isn't budging, but he’s not asleep. It’s almost too much that Chanyeol can tell that just by the way he feels against him, but he tries not to dwell on it, or why Baekhyun would pretend not to be awake.

“Hello, sleepyhead.” Yixing smiles. Chanyeol just blinks, owlish. “It’s 5,” the elder explains, then regards the “sleeping” man with a small smile, before lowering his voice. “He is getting better. So are you.”

Chanyeol bites his lip and strokes Baekhyun’s hair nervously. He doesn't want Yixing to say anything revealing of Chanyeol’s feelings, but doesn't know how to stop him. He just sort of grunts. Noncommittal works, right?

“Don't give me that, Yeollie.” The elder rolls his eyes playfully. “It’s just nice to see you both smiling again, is all.”

Deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ve missed his smiles.” _I’ve missed his smiles? That’s what you choose to say, Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun’s grip on him subtly tightens and he swallows.

“Me too, didi, me too. Wake him up so he has time to get ready. We leave in 45 minutes! You know he’ll need all that time.” He stands and starts walking back to his room.

With a snort, Chanyeol nods and bites back a shit-eating grin. “You’re right, he does spend an unnaturally long time _perfecting_ his hair- _ow!_ ” A sharp pain blossoms on his arm where Baekhyun pinched him, but he laughs and shoves at the man’s shoulder playfully.

“You okay?” Yixing calls back from his room.

“Fine, Xing!”

Baekhyun giggles and crosses his arms on Chanyeol’s chest, propping his chin there. “So you knew I was awake.”

“Aye.” The younger gently ruffles the other’s hair.

Baekhyun’s face scrunches up in distaste, but it’s contradicted by the way he presses against Chanyeol’s hand. Like a damn _cat_. The expression dissolves into something soft, akin to serene as Chanyeol gives in and brushes his fingers through his hair. “Did you mean what you said?”

It takes a moment for the words to register with Chanyeol, who is much too distracted by the soft flesh of Baekhyun’s lips, the soft strands of hair between his fingers. Soft soft soft. Baekhyun is so s-

“Chanyeollie?”

“A-Ah,” the man in question startles, then chuckles nervously. “Sorry. Still half asleep.” His face feels too warm, and it only grows when Baekhyun’s eyes trace over the color on his cheeks. He clears his throat. “What I said?”

Now Baekhyun seems to be the distracted one, though he recovers without prompting. “About missing my smile.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. I meant that.”

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s face _melts_ into this breathtaking expression of happiness. Smile wide, eyes reduced to slits, color dusting his cheeks. “Noted,” is all he says as he buries his face back against Chanyeol’s chest, and Chanyeol is just. Awestruck. Acutely aware of how quickly his heart is beating.

 _And_ he’s pretty sure Baekhyun has strategically placed his cheek so he can feel it.

Or maybe Chanyeol’s being paranoid.

_He tries not to dwell on it._

A comfortable silence envelops them and Chanyeol nearly falls back asleep, his best friend’s fingers doodling soothing patterns along his chest and arm. Then Baekhyun starts humming in his fucking irresistible voice and Chanyeol knows he’s a goner.

His hand has just fallen from Baekhyun’s head when a voice suddenly shouts, “ _Guys!_ ”

Chanyeol jolts awake, automatically grasping the body on top of him so he doesn’t go flying off, the body that’s just laughing at him. “Yixing-ah,” he whines petulantly.

“Yah, you were supposed to wake Baek up and _get ready_!” He doesn’t have to see him to know Yixing is pouting.

Another whine and his head falls to the side. “But sleep.”

“Park Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol groans, and it only persists when Baekhyun starts sitting up, still laughing at his antics. “It’s Baekhyunnie’s fault!” he suddenly cries, which earns him a slap to the stomach as Baekhyun fully climbs off the couch. “Owwwwww.” He might be pulling _slight_ dramatics by rolling onto the floor in a heap. Sue him.

Laughter sounds around him and he pouts, until it transitions into his own chuckle. “Baekhyunnie,” he whines into the floor.

“No no no,” Yixing’s voice is suddenly much closer. “ _He_ is going to get ready.” Hands grab onto Chanyeol and pull.

A cackling Baekhyun fades as he moves toward his bedroom door, and he calls out, “Yes, mother!” before slipping inside.

-

Dinner is… a little awkward.

Maybe only Chanyeol notices it, because he’s constantly hyper-aware of Baekhyun, but his hyung seems a bit… cold. Toward Yifan specifically.

It’s confusing. Especially since Yifan is genuinely so cool. But maybe Baekhyun just can't get past the stoic persona he exudes? Or something.

All he knows is that Baekhyun seems to only be directly acknowledging Chanyeol and Yixing, while providing short, uncaring answers to anything Yifan asks him until the man stops trying. Which almost seems to put Baekhyun in a worse mood, and Chanyeol doesn't miss the way he doesn't speak for a solid five minutes after Yifan jokingly tosses a wink over his whiskey glass at Chanyeol, exhibiting “how to be charming.”

And again when Yifan accidentally kicks him under the table and mumbles an apology, then, “Was that your foot?” Chanyeol confirms and sees in his peripheral how Baekhyun glares down into his food but how he misses the way Yifan grimaces and apologizes again.

Yifan buys them all a round of drinks to finish off dinner, and Chanyeol, having been casually drinking throughout the evening, is pleasantly buzzed by the time they step out into the cool night air.

Much like earlier that day, he walks with his face turned to the sky, wanting the breeze on his alcohol-warm cheeks, but he quickly becomes aware that he’s alone, even though only Yixing and Yifan are walking ahead.

He pauses and turns around to see Baekhyun trailing several paces behind, hands in his pockets, gaze also up at the sky. Red tinging his cheeks, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

He’s fucking breathtaking.

His eyes fall on Chanyeol when he nears and realizes he’s watching him, a single brow quirked in question. Chanyeol just grins, bolder, embracing his blushing cheeks instead of trying to hide them, and he holds out his hand.

Baekhyun seems to regard it warily, but then he discreetly bites his lip and tugs one of his hands free from his pockets to slip his fingers between Chanyeol’s.

The taller’s grin only widens and he pulls his friend--possibly inappropriately--close, but his buzz says it’s okay, and so does the way Baekhyun smiles as he leans into him while they walk.

They hold hands the entire stroll, the group moving slowly, and Chanyeol basks in this while he can. The way it feels like he and Baekhyun are _together_ , squeezing each other’s hands and playfully leaning and whispering in each other’s ears when they see something interesting. Or when an ajumma they pass comments on how cute they are and Baekhyun just sort of giggles and presses his face to Chanyeol’s arm.

Even buzzed Chanyeol doesn't want to dwell on that.

They make it back to the apartment relatively late, but Chanyeol supposes there’s something in the air because everyone settles comfortably in the living room while Yixing plops in a DVD, and Baekhyun fetches everyone, even Yifan, a beer from the fridge.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have claimed the couch, Yifan the recliner, and Yixing sits nestled against his legs on the floor. It’s almost overwhelmingly comfortable and Chanyeol belatedly realizes how this entire evening has felt suspiciously like a double date. At least since their walk started. He wonders if Yixing and Yifan feel that way about one another as he watches Yifan play with Yixing’s ear mindlessly, and Yixing gaze up at Yifan fondly.

Chanyeol takes note of himself, long arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s torso, head on his shoulder as Baekhyun nuzzles his cheek against it and runs his fingers up and down the length of Chanyeol’s arm. It’s cozy and terribly cute but Chanyeol has to keep reminding himself that this is just how they are. How they all are. Yixing, Sehun, Jongdae, etc. Being willing to cuddle is nearly a requirement to be in their group of friends, so Chanyeol just _can’t_ let himself see something different between him and Baekhyun.

Slowly, he sits up, preparing to spout out some excuse about not wanting to weigh Baekhyun down, but the man just takes it in stride, hugging his knees to his chest and leaning against Chanyeol, head nestling comfortably on his shoulder. Fuck. He’s fucking adorable, is what he is.

Before he can stop himself, his hand is sliding to cup the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh, closer to his knee, and he holds his breath, waiting for Baekhyun to react.

All he does is nestle a little closer and start murmuring commentary about the movie in his ear. Chanyeol laughs and his thumb starts rubbing circles.

God, he wants this to be real.

At some point, Yifan fetches his laptop and camera, presumably uploading pictures, and Chanyeol means to take an interest, ask to see his work, but his buzz has turned heavy, transformed into a pleasant sleepiness, and he’s beginning to doze off against Baekhyun.

He blinks awake when he hears Yifan say, “Hey.” But closes his eyes because he doesn't know who he’s talking to. “Baekhyun.” Okay. Chanyeol peeks his eyes open again, curious. He feels Baekhyun stiffen against him and merely hum in question. “Come here.”

Baekhyun doesn't move for a moment, obviously contemplating the notion. “Uh, okay,” he says uncertainly, then pats Chanyeol’s arm and slips away from him, walking the few feet over to the chair.

Chanyeol lays down on the couch and keeps his eye on them, unable to squash his curiosity. Yifan nods down at his screen and looks up at Baekhyun pointedly, so the latter rounds the chair to properly see whatever it is on Yifan’s laptop.

His brain is going through every scenario possible. It was so obvious Baekhyun had a problem with Yifan for whatever reason earlier, so what does Yifan possibly want to show him? But Chanyeol’s tired brain comes to a halt when Baekhyun’s expression goes soft. There’s a small smile there, and his gaze is attached to the screen like he’s looking at something incredibly important. Chanyeol gulps. He’s so, so, so handsome.

Baekhyun says something quietly in Mandarin and Chanyeol furrows his brows. _Can I have… copy? Did he say copy?_ He almost misses the smirk on Yifan’s face, the nod, and then he clicks a few times before turning the laptop toward Baekhyun, who bends down to quickly type something.

Hm.

Chanyeol feels an uncomfortable churn in his gut and closes his eyes, only to hear a soft chuckle a moment later. “I will tuck didi in.” Chanyeol doesn't know if Baekhyun is talking to him or the others, but he lets himself be tugged upward by him, trying not to show how sad he suddenly is.

-

It’s been a long fucking day.

Chanyeol slumps through the apartment door, shuts it a little too hard behind him, and has every intention of going all the way to his room, but instead just plops onto the couch in a bout of frustration.

-

_He hadn't gotten much sleep; he woke up painstakingly early to see Yifan off at the airport with Yixing. Then in a surge of productivity, decided to head to his store early and get started processing his latest shipment. He was already awake, right? So why not?_

_Only, Yixing dropped him off and he entered his store to find disaster._

_It wasn't obvious at first; he rubbed his eye as he flipped the floor lights on and locked himself in, ran his fingers along the keys of the various keyboards on his way to the back, and then suddenly he was splashing._

_His shoes were splattering water around him._

_He was walking through a puddle._

_Inside his store._

_He stopped and stared blankly at the floor a moment. His brain wasn't quite processing the situation yet and then… “Shit!”_

_He hurried through the remainder of the main store, hopped the counter and threw open his office door._

_Flood. His office was flooding._

_More specifically, the restroom to his left was flooding. He let out a string of “shitshitshit” as he fumbled for his phone and called the only maintenance man he knew, Jongdae’s uncle. He barely stopped his profanity in time when the man, whose name he couldn't fucking remember, answered._

_Chanyeol frantically explained the situation while trying to salvage what he could from the floor but his papers--god, so much sheet music--were completely ruined. A lot of it was just works he was planning on compiling for packages to sell in the store but some of it… some of them were original compositions he had so stupidly left lying around on the floor of all places._

_He was near tears by the time he hung up the phone, a reassuring Jongdae shouting in the background that he was coming too._

_It took them twenty minutes, and in that time, Chanyeol managed to move everything of importance, like his latest shipment, out onto the floor. The part of it that was still dry at least._

_When Jongdae arrived, Chanyeol was a mess who could barely even unlock the door, and once he did, his friend barged in first, instructing his uncle where to go before steering Chanyeol by the shoulders to the nearest chair and forcing him to sit. Tiny Jongdae. Chanyeol would’ve laughed in any other circumstance. “Breathe,” his friend demanded, still holding onto his shoulders and staring into his face. Chanyeol tried. “Who else should I call? Baekhyun?”_

_Chanyeol shook his head, the gravity of it forcing tears down his cheeks and he licked his lips. “No. No. He’s at work. Don't bother him. Yixing too.” He wiped at his cheeks, frustrated._

_A sympathetic, yet bright, smile crossed Jongdae’s face and he ruffled Chanyeol’s hair. “I’ll call Minseok.” Chanyeol started to protest but Jongdae obnoxiously covered his mouth with his hand. “Don't try and stop me. We’re your friends, idiot. We’ll help you. Now.” He uncovered his mouth. “What do you need?”_

_Chanyeol’s eyes felt heavy as he blinked around at his store, everything scattered haphazard now. “Uh, towels. I-I need to start drying what I can. Like, like 500 towels…” He propped his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands, groaning._

_Jongdae rolled his eyes good-naturedly and patted his head. “500 towels. Got it.” Chanyeol heard him dialing and in just a few seconds, was speaking to Minseok rapidfire. Chanyeol couldn't bother himself with paying attention._

_“Okay,” Jongdae eventually said, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. “Help is on the way! Minseok is bringing towels. Sehun was with him, so once they get here, Sehun will take Minseok’s car to get you new clothes from your apartment to change into because you’re already gross, okay, sorry man. Anyway, and right now, you are going to step outside and get a breath of fresh air and maybe even walk down to that little store a few doors down and buy us some colas, okay? Okay.” Jongdae sucked in a breath._

_“...You done?”_

_“Yeah, asshole, I’m done. You’re welcome, by the way.”_

_Chanyeol nodded, wiping at his face again and standing, enveloping Jongdae in a crushing hug before he could run away._

_Jongdae just whined and called him smelly, but after a moment started hugging him back and Chanyeol felt a little better._

_-_

_The four friends spent the entire day salvaging what they could from the store, keeping the front door propped open so the smell wouldn't get too bad, moving absolutely everything to the dry section of carpet which was… making things a little crowded, but. Chanyeol didn't know what else to do._

_He would have to get the carpet replaced, so he spent an annoying amount of time calling around for the best deals, anxiety just building throughout the day because while his store is successful enough to keep him comfortable, unexpected renovations are never really in his budget. Jongdae’s uncle, Honlei, Chanyeol remembered now, was nice enough to give him a generous discount but there were still so many other things to consider._

_“Chanyeol-ah! Fresh air!” Jongdae would yell occasionally, if Chanyeol became too fidgety, or breaths too heavy, and sometimes Minseok hyung would actually drag him outside and keep an arm around him, hugging him close and asking about things unrelated to the store. So, usually Baekhyun. Sehun had apparently been blabbing about Chanyeol’s feelings and how much more clingy Baekhyun’s become. But Chanyeol didn't mind speaking to Minseok about it; he was probably the most sensible one of their little group, but the talk made him ache for Baekhyun’s presence._

_“You like him.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Do you love him?”_

_“...Yeah, hyung, I do.”_

_“I think he loves you, too.”_

_Chanyeol had no response._

_Baekhyun would undoubtedly be able to drag Chanyeol out of this slump, even if he had to drag him by the ears. But he couldn't call him. Even though he’d be getting off work soon, Chanyeol couldn't bother him._

_So he wraps himself around Minseok for a few minutes, listens to Jongdae’s incessant whining, the sarcasm dripping from every lazy response of Sehun’s. He has good friends. He had never doubted that before but it was suddenly painstakingly clear to him._

_He ordered takeout for all of them and ignored all of their obnoxious cooing when he let a sappy comment slip about how glad he was to have them in his life._

-

So now he’s exhausted. And stressed. And probably smelling up the couch. He’s disgusting.

And suddenly realizes he’s not alone.

His head falls to the side as he regards Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Who look… as if they’ve been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Baekhyun’s seated, hugging his laptop to his chest with wide eyes directed at Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mostly appears indifferent, leaned on the back of the chair, but he has a vague deer in headlights look in his eyes that has Chanyeol squinting, confused. “Hi,” he says dumbly.

“Hey look at the time,” Kyungsoo remarks as he suddenly stands up and moves for the door. “I should go, and you two should man-up.”

Chanyeol’s day has just been too nightmarish for him to properly process anything Kyungsoo’s low voice has to say. He grunts and tosses an arm over his eyes.

But Baekhyun responds, “You’re a terrible friend!”

A pause. “...No. I’m not,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly.

Baekhyun sighs but it sounds like a reluctant agreement.

The door opens, and Kyungsoo’s goodbye is, “Chanyeol, you smell like you slept in a dumpster. Go fucking shower.”

“Yahhh you _are_ a terrible friend!” Chanyeol tosses a pillow in the general direction of the door, but it clicks shut before the pillow makes contact with anything.

Baekhyun is chuckling at his antics and the sound moves closer, causing Chanyeol to flail. “ _Baekhyun_!” he whines. “I really do smell bad. Let me go shower before you lose your sense of smell.”

He forces himself off the couch with a groan and catches Baekhyun’s eye. “Okay,” the shorter murmurs with a small smile. The way he’s looking… Chanyeol feels a little lightheaded, honestly. “But…” Baekhyun takes a small step forward. “Are you okay?”

A long breath is blown through Chanyeol’s lips before he smiles a little. “Today was shit. I’ll tell you about it when I’m out, alright?”

Baekhyun frowns, but concedes, nodding. “Yeah, of course. I can wait.”

-

Baekhyun is reclined against the wall on his own bed when Chanyeol exits the bathroom and seeks him out. His laptop is on his lap, headphones on. Chanyeol is toweling his hair and plops next to him, his head hitting the wall as he sighs.

Baekhyun slowly closes his laptop, a little wide-eyed again but Chanyeol doesn't have the energy to ask why as he watches him remove his headphones and set everything on the bedside table, before scooting a little closer, curling up and facing Chanyeol, knees against his arm, shoulder against the wall. “What happened?” he asks quietly.

Chanyeol sniffles a little, even though he’s long past crying, and says, “A pipe busted in my shop. It flooded.”

“ _What_?!”

So Chanyeol recounts his story, shoulders sagging the longer it goes on. Baekhyun bridges his legs across his lap and Chanyeol’s hands immediately fall to them, gripping his knee, gliding along his shin, and when it feels like he won't be able to breathe again, Baekhyun grabs one of his hands in both of his, and hugs his entire arm close, listening intently, grounding him.

He knew Baekhyun would be the ultimate comfort.

When it seems Chanyeol’s story has come to an end, Baekhyun’s expression exudes sadness. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I-... why didn't you call me?”

Chanyeol furrows his brows and shakes his head. “You were at work. I couldn't bother you.”

A sigh. “You wouldn't have called anyone if Jongdae-ah hadn't happened to be with his uncle.”

No, he probably wouldn't have.

“Chanyeollie, we’re all here for you, but especially me. You know that, right? I don't care if I’m on the other side of the world, I don't care if you only stubbed your toe; you can call me.”

Chanyeol’s mouth quirks, threatening a laugh, but then Baekhyun starts rubbing a hand across the back of his shoulders and he sags a little, immensely comforted by the gesture. “Thanks, Baek.” He leans sideways enough to bump his head against the other’s with a small smile.

“I’m coming with you tomorrow, okay? We’ll get it all figured out.”

“You really don't have t-”

“Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol smiles then and squints playfully at his friend. “Okay.” He tugs on the man next to him, who pulls his legs from his lap and adjusts enough so they can hug. “Now tell me about your day, yeah?” Chanyeol suggests when they part.

Baekhyun grins and nods, settling against the wall again and pulling Chanyeol until his head is resting in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, arms sliding around him and holding him close.

Chanyeol swallows thickly as Baekhyun recounts his day and how a crazy old lady “cursed” him because he didn't make her coffee first… even though there were three people ahead of her in line.

But _shit,_ this is so _domestic_ , unwinding and recounting their day in bed together. Chanyeol wants to _scream_. He can’t keep doing this, he can’t-

“Hey Chanyeol?”

“Yeah?” he acknowledges, glum.

Pause. “Look at me, please.”

Confused, brows knitted, Chanyeol does as he says, but he almost immediately withdraws, their faces are so close, he-

Baekhyun kisses him.

It’s soft and cautious at first, and Chanyeol fleetingly thinks that this is the part where he freezes like in the movies, too shocked to respond, and therefore offending The Kisser but the moment doesn't come for him. Baekhyun’s hand finds Chanyeol’s face and Chanyeol’s own lands atop it as he deepens the kiss, a harder, needier press and _holy shit there’s no way this is actually happening right now?_

A million thoughts are buzzing through his mind. Or maybe it’s really just the word “ _What_?” bouncing around at rapid speed. He… He knew, somewhere deep down that the past few weeks had been different--they’ve always been different--but he still didn't think he had a chance-...

Everything registers at once. Yixing’s pleas to “hold on a little longer,” the blushing, recent hand holding, Baekhyun’s initial attitude toward Yifan ( _jealousy, holy shit_ ).

He has to break away a second, breathless, and Baekhyun... Baekhyun’s face is flushed, a dazed look on his face, lips still parted. He licks them and it drives Chanyeol up the wall. “Yeol…” Baekhyun whispers, a breath shuddering out of him, and then he’s closing the distance between them again, and Chanyeol fumbles to fully sit up without breaking this second kiss. It’s hungrier. Better. He feels intoxicated as Baekhyun climbs onto his lap and slides his hands into his hair. Chanyeol’s grip falls to the other man’s thighs, fingers digging into the skin as if it will help him believe this is real.

Panting, Chanyeol presses his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He needs to process this. He needs-... to keep kissing Baekhyun. But talking. They should talk, right? Or they could talk later. Uh. Shit.

Baekhyun pets his hair, smiles against it, and Chanyeol lifts his blushing face because he wants to see it.

Shit.

Baekhyun’s smile is wide, genuine, brighter than it’s been in a long time and-... did Chanyeol put that there? Did _he_ cause that?

The man on his lap leans in with closed eyes and Chanyeol thinks it’s for another kiss, but their foreheads meet instead. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun murmurs. “For taking so long to realize how I felt.”

“Wh-What do you mean?” It sounds like Chanyeol hasn't used his voice in years and he clears his throat, embarrassed.

But Baekhyun is blushing. “I think I’ve loved you for a really, really long time Chanyeol, but I just… I don't know what I was doing.”

Uh. “L-Love?”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide. “Did I-” he laughs nervously. “Did I say love? Ha ha- uh, I.” He seems to take a resolute huff of breath as Chanyeol watches on in shock. “Oh, who am I kidding?” He smiles warily. “Yeah, Chanyeollie. I love you.”

Chanyeol… seems to have lost his voice. He opens his mouth to speak. Then closes it. Opens. Closes. Then, “Shhhit.”

...Does shit mean _I love you, too_ in any language because that’s definitely what he meant to say, oh god-

Laughter fills his ears and he blinks in surprise as there’s suddenly a bundle of Baekhyun shaking against him. “I have to admit, that is _not_ how I expected the Grand Exchange to go, Yeol, I-.” He’s overcome with laughter again and Chanyeol purses his lips until he can't hold back his own either.

“I’m so sorry. Oh god, I didn't mean to say shit! My brain just sort of. Stopped working,” he tries to explain.

Baekhyun just shakes his head and actually _falls_ off of Chanyeol, onto his back on the bed, arm covering his eyes as he downright _cackles_.

Without even truly realizing what he’s doing, Chanyeol is following him, his magnet, rolling on top of him and caging his head with his arms. Baekhyun’s laughter dies quickly and he moves his arm, but Chanyeol knows it’s not a bad thing. Not with the way Baekhyun is looking at him.

“You mean it, Baekhyun-ah?” he murmurs. He sounds so vulnerable and he hates it, but he can't just… he just needs to be sure.

A small, private smile makes it’s way onto Baekhyun’s mouth and he reaches up to push his fingers through Chanyeol’s bangs. “I’ll spell it out for you until you believe me.”

“Baek-”

“I’m serious.” A thumb across Chanyeol’s lips. “We should at least talk about it, right? I should probably start with why Kay and I broke up.”

Chanyeol’s face goes blank. “About that- I-” A hand covers his mouth.

“Let me talk, Yeol,” Baekhyun giggles, but it has a nervous tinge to it. “It’s not _your_ fault, please know that. It’s all on me. I liked her a lot, really, but I only told her I loved her because she said it first, I think. And then it just became routine. And what kind of relationship is that? But it…” He bites his lip and Chanyeol tracks the action. “To be fair, I did think I loved her, but… god, Yeol, I always gave you my attention over her. I didn't know why I was doing it, and every time she brought it up when we argued I always pulled the ‘ _he’s my best friend, am I supposed to give up my best friend for you?’_ card which was horrible of me but that was my go-to defense, and I was convinced it was valid.

“Do you remember that movie night we had with everyone at Jongdae’s? A little over a year ago?” Chanyeol nods and gently slides to his side, settling his head on the pillow as Baekhyun mimics his position and grabs Chanyeol’s hand, hugging it close, as if it gives him the strength to keep talking. “It was weird, right?” he continues. “She got so upset with me and I just… kissed her and told her goodnight, as if I couldn't tell she was upset. But I knew her problem was with _you_ and I was more defensive of that than anything. But. I don't know. Maybe that night should have told me.”

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun seems to get lost in a momentary daze, obviously thinking back to that night. It had always been significant to Chanyeol, but he didn't think it was to his friend. He squeezes his hand and Baekhyun snaps out of it.

“I had been gone for a few days, remember?” Chanyeol blinks. He _had_ forgotten that detail. “I went on that trip with my parents and when I got off the plane and saw the messages about a get-together, it was literally your name that bounced restlessly around my head. _Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol_.” Baekhyun laughs a little. “I was so blinded by my excitement to see you that I didn't even see how indifferent I was about seeing Kay again.”

Chanyeol feels his face heat up and Baekhyun lets go of his hand to run his thumb across one of the blushed cheeks. He smiles and continues his story.

“When Kay was there suddenly, I had a mini intervention with myself I guess, because _shit_ I had forgotten about her? So I tried, really, to give her my attention, but it didn't matter. If you _moved_ I was drawn in, and by the second movie I couldn't keep up with her anymore. I started messing with you, your hand, and really only intended for it to just be a few minutes, but then I just couldn’t let go.

“When Kay left after that, I knew why, but couldn't care less because at the time I just saw it as her pulling the jealous girlfriend card yet again. When I walked her to the door, I think she was expecting me to leave with her, but I couldn't, because _you_ were still there.” Baekhyun scrunches up his nose and shakes his head. “God, I’m sorry for being such an idiot, Yeol. There’s… There’s always been something here, between us, and I just ignored it. It was obvious to everyone but me.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I-... I never thought I stood a chance,” he mumbles, and now _he’s_ hugging _Baekhyun’s_ hand.

A flash of sadness crosses Baekhyun’s expression and he scoots a little closer. “You’re the _only one_ who ever stood a chance, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol can't help but kiss him. He just sort of surges forward and locks their lips and Baekhyun hums his approval. Chanyeol kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek, and Baekhyun’s face lights up with the most beautiful of his smiles. Chanyeol blinks at it contently. This is a lot for him to process, and yet nothing at all.

It's what he’s always wanted, and the tiniest, tiniest part of him has always known it was within reach.

“That argument, when Kay and I broke up,” Baekhyun suddenly continues, but it looks like he has to force himself to keep going. And maybe Chanyeol doesn't help by touching him but he suddenly can't stop. His fingers trace Baekhyun’s jaw, his bottom lip, push through his hair. Baekhyun’s blinking rapidly, obviously trying to focus. “I know you heard your name come up many times, but the argument was about me. She pointed out my feelings for you yet again, but instead of denying it that time, I just froze. It was like being hit with a wall of bricks. The sudden realization.” He shakes his head. “It was over then. I told her we should break up, she said “no kidding” and stormed out.

“I don't know how long I stood there, shocked. And then I wanted to talk to you but you were in bed with Yixing and I freaked out.” Baekhyun frowns, and Chanyeol continues playing with his hair. “I’m sorry I avoided you. I… I thought I was alone in how I felt and I didn't want to risk suddenly acting on it on a whim and running you off. Because regardless of my feelings, I know I need you in my life no matter what.”

Chanyeol interrupts, “Baek, _I_ was the obvious one! Literally everyone knew how I felt but you. I think Yixing is the only one who knew how _you_ felt.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Kyungsoo. That’s… when you walked in today, he was showing me the footage from our first attempt at our cover…” he breaks off nervously, biting his lip. “After I ran off, it-it was still recording.”

It takes a moment for the implication to dawn on Chanyeol.

“You looked so _hurt_ , and everything you said to Yixing, I-... everything clicked for me. You feel the same way. And you’ve known it for so much longer. I’ve said it at least ten times now, but I’ll say it again. _I’m sorry_.”

Chanyeol laughs, a hint of disbelief present, and kisses Baekhyun again. It lasts this time, until suddenly, Chanyeol has rolled back on top of him and their lips part, tasting each other for the first time. The younger man groans a little and kisses the smile from Baekhyun’s face.

“Hey, Baek?” he glances away, breathless, coming up for air a moment. “Where’d that picture of me come from?” He’s looking at the bedside table, where there’s a picture of himself leaned against one of the picture frames there. He’s looking up to the sky, a pensive stare on his face. He’s never seen it before.

Baekhyun’s blushing. “Ah. Yifan hyung. He took it when you picked him up from the airport that day. He- It was his sort of peace offering, sending it to me, because he knew I was, um, jealous. And I just-...” Chanyeol can’t believe how flustered Baekhyun is right now. “It’s a really nice picture of you.”

He’s staring at the picture, too, and Chanyeol kisses his reddened cheek. “Hey, Baek?” he says again.

Baekhyun warily looks at him. “Hmm?”

“I love you.”

That freezes Baekhyun instantly, but then he presses his head back against the pillow, smile _blinding_. “Say it again.”

Chanyeol grins. “I love you, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Ahhhh!” Baekhyun is downright _gleeful_ and rolls them over, giggling as their legs tangle and Chanyeol’s hands slide onto his hips to hold him steady. “Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun steals a kiss. “You’re all I think about, Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s utter giddiness is contagious and Chanyeol slides his hands all the way until his arms are tugging the man down and holding him close.

“I love you, Park Chanyeol!”

“I love you, too, Baek.”

“I love you, Yeol!”

Chanyeol laughs at the ridiculousness of it until they’re kissing again, interrupted only by giggles, nipping teeth, and wandering hands.

He doesn't have to dwell on this; Chanyeol knows, in this moment, he has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for baek's probably unnecessary monologue at the end, hehe. got away from me.
> 
> comments and kudos are always, always much appreciated and very motivating! <3
> 
> talk to me/see updates [here](https://twitter.com/bkxngs)!


End file.
